


The Young Master

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Kudos: 8





	The Young Master

Bunyan, Santa Lily, Medusa Lily, and Kid Gil were definitely children, about elementary school age. 

Abigail is twelve. She’s tall for her age, but she’s one of the few servants who can give an exact number to the age at which they were summoned. 

Alexander was a bit older, but couldn’t be older than his early teens at most, so in terms of schooling, he’d be a middle schooler. 

Elizabeth, and by extension Brave Liz, are fourteen exactly, summoned just before they walked down their path of torture and cruelty. 

Summer Marie is likewise fourteen, summoned at the age of her marriage to the prince of France.

Kotaro is fifteen, just young enough to still expect a present from Santa.

Rama and Billy were summoned as sixteen-year-olds. The former due to his wish to remember the days with his beloved Sita before their lives got complicated, the latter as a testament to his short life at which he was killed at twenty-one.

It is unclear how old Minamoto no Yoshitsune is. In Chaldea, she is better known as Ushiwakamaru, her childhood name. As she still holds a great admiration for her older brother, it can only be assumed that she is less than twenty both physically and mentally.

Euryale, though short in stature and petite in body, can be described mentally as a bratty teenager. And her sister, Stheno, if she were here would probably be the same.

Proto Cu is younger than Lancer Cu and Caster Cu. He’s roughly estimated to be about eighteen to twenty years old, with very little room for deviation, unlike the older servants

Then Chaldea has the questionable ones, Chacha and Hans.

Hans is clearly in the body of a young boy, however, in mindset and voice, he is clearly an adult. For instance, he is actually better at holding his alcohol than Emiya. God knows how he does it with his small body.

Chacha loves to bounce in between acting like an adult and acting like a child. She can at times be spoiled and childish, asking for anything and everything sparkly that catches her eye, no matter the price, but other times be mature, and even motherly, reassuring other servants, bandaging them when they get banged up, and making sure the children eat their greens. Her aunty even gives her sake without a care. She fully retains her memories of her adult life, yet is in the body of a child. 

Every other servant is A. a victim of vague age (It being unclear even to themselves just how old they are but clearly a teen or older), B. summoned in their twenties or thirties (their “prime”), C. Middle-aged and older.

You may be wondering why we are talking about this. Well, because my friend, apparently it’s not very obvious how old , Violet Blackwell, Master of Chaldea, is to her servants and coworkers.

While anyone who accessed her files from Chaldea’s database could have known her age from the beginning of the Grand Order, it was a mystery to the majority of her servants and a portion of the staff. 

Her looks would made her seem young. Her large brown eyes rested in a soft, round, makeup-less baby-face. Her height was average amongst the young adult and teen servants, eliminating it as a factor to her age. In terms of body she had no prominent curves, not that the way she wore her mystic codes (longer skirts for some, an added jacket over others) or what she wore in her downtime would reveal them. She was on the heavier side yet did not have prominent breasts or behind. With all this, she lacked any of the tell-tale signs of feminine adulthood.

However, her demeanor said something different. She did her duties as master meticulously. She kept consistent records on inventory, organized farming parties, earned quartz that she would save for months on end to spend on a needed servant, assigning servants duties to maintain Chaldea, and essentially becoming Human Resources for her servants. It was her job, and she took it seriously. Though her youthful looks suggested naivety, she showed herself to be pragmatic(though admittedly stressed the hell out) in the face of the Grand Order. Serious, methodical, and realistic, she gave off the energy of someone who had seen a lot of life, even though through her own admittance, she had not. She had not seen nearly enough.

However, there was also the youthful side to her. It was rare at first, the stress of the Grand Order made her withdrawn, her interactions polite but distant, but little by little, as she got used to her servants and life in Chaldea, her softer, more childlike aspects began to show. Her plump form was easily explained by her incredible love of sweets. She was prone to wandering off, getting lost easily. She loved bright colors and when the mood caught her, she cracked jokes and played games. She got attached to people easily, and found it hard not to care for someone she had only known for a day. She adored the child servants and loved playing with them, however, more than once older servants have caught her playing with their toys alone.

These things made her age a bit of a mystery amongst her servants. However, most of the servants received an answer when her birthday came around, but as for those who were summoned after…

“Master! What time do you usually wake up?” asked Saber Lily, with a magazine open on her lap.

The two sat in the large couches in the rec room of Chaldea. There were many servants milling about, entering and exiting the lounge.

“Seven, why do you ask?” said Violet, turning to the young Arturia.

“Tomoe gave me this magazine with fun quizzes in it! I wanted to see what result you would get.”

“What’s the quiz?”

“‘Can we guess how old you are?’ Do you want to hear the next question?” she asked.

Violet looked skeptical for a moment before nodding her head with a smile. Nothing wrong with a little light entertainment.

“Okay, pick a cheesy or chocolatey food: grilled cheese, macaroni, ice cream sandwich, brownies…”

………………..

“Okay! They guessed...20! Master is 20 years old!...Wha?” Saber Lily looked down at the magazine. “That doesn’t sound right…”

“Yep! The magazine got it wrong,” Violet said.

“Wasn’t too far off though,” commented Kintoki who was playing pool against Proto Cu not too far away.

“A lot closer than what we guessed,” added Jing Ke, plopping down in the seat next to Violet.

“What did you guys guess?” asked Fionn, a newer summon, coming only days before Saber Lily.

“Sixteen,” said Jing Ke, Kintoki, and Proto in unison.

Fionn’s jaw dropped. A smirk came upon Violet’s face. 

“You mean you’re not?!”

“I was summoned by Violet just before Orleans, I thought she was fifteen. If it weren’t for the fact that she was here in Chaldea, I could have guessed younger,” added Proto Cu.

“Really, it was such a surprise when she told us how old she was,” said Lancer Raikou, walking up behind Violet’s seat before nuzzling her cheek against her young master’s and rubbing her head. “Not that it matters, Mama still loves you.”

Saber Lily looked at her master, bewildered. She hadn’t known Master very long, but she had assumed she was only a few years older than her.

“Master, how old are you?” she asked.

“Twenty-five.”

Fionn spat out his drink and Saber Lily’s eyes widened in shock. Violet let out a chuckle. “I’m kidding.”

“But there is a good chance that she’s older than me,” said Proto.

Saber Lily looked between Violet and Proto Cu. Proto was tall. He was lankier than the older Cus but still muscular, with a strong jawline. Violet was compact and soft bodied. Her cheeks were chubby like a child’s. Anyone would guess that he was years his senior.

“Well, don’t leave them in suspense, Master,” said Raikou.

“As of my last birthday, I’m nineteen,” Violet said with a smile. “I’m legally an adult. I can vote, I can join the army, I can smoke, I have a permit to drive a vehicle, I can get married, and I should be allowed to drink as well.” She was used to people mixing up her age. Kids younger than her have thought her to be a sixth-grader. When she was fifteen she got into amusement parks at kid’s price. People had even confused her older sister(only four years her senior) for her mother when she was younger.

“No! You’re still underage!” exclaimed Raikou.

“In the US. My bet is that we’re somewhere in Siberia.”

“It doesn’t matter! The Public Decency Committee won’t have it!” she said firmly.

Violet looked at Kintoki pleadingly, but he just shook his head. His mother cared a lot about Violet and when she cared a lot, she didn’t take no for an answer.

Violet pursed her lips and accepted Raikou’s judgement before turning back to Saber Lily. “So yeah, I’m nineteen. When I had first started at Chaldea, I had just turned eighteen. Ya Master’s a big girl.”


End file.
